


So Sad, So Sad

by skiesinlove



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, I'm so sorry, This is literally pure angst, Tumblr Prompt, but hey it's short so the suffering is brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesinlove/pseuds/skiesinlove
Summary: So sad so sadI could never make you stayToo bad too badI could never walk away~So Sad, So Sadby Varsity





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user [shananue](http://shananue.tumblr.com?)

Sometimes Shion sits on his balcony and looks at the stars. It became a habit after Nezumi left, and even after these many years it hasn’t completely left him. He used to wonder, or maybe hope, that Nezumi was looking up at the same stars he was. Tracing the constellations with his finger, he tries to remember the myths hidden in each one.

Shion supposes that if Nezumi knew about this little habit of his, he’d never hear the end of it. Nezumi isn’t here now, though, so Shion traces the stars anyway,

Tonight, Shion leans on the ledge of the balcony and thinks. He thinks about work, which occupies far more of his thoughts than he would like. He thinks about Inukashi and tries to remember how long it’s been since he’s seen baby Sion. He thinks about how tired his mother has looked lately. He thinks about visiting Safu’s grave tomorrow. He thinks about anything and everything to try to not think about Nezumi.

Nezumi worms his way into Shion’s thoughts anyway. He’s never cared much for walls. It’s always his eyes that Shion thinks about first. They’re the eyes of a killer, the eyes of a lover, the eyes of someone who lost it all and didn’t know what to do when something was given back. They’re a shade of silver that the human genome shouldn’t allow. They’re the shade of a biting winter wind, like ice burning his lungs but Shion wants to suffocate in them.

The other things that come to mind are the hair, the lips, the hands, the voice. The singing voice. The acting voice. The gravelly, sleepy voice when Nezumi first wakes up. The phonological loop that contains Nezumi’s voice gets less and less accurate every day—Shion knows this but he holds on to each distorted note.

Somewhere, Nezumi is either asleep or looking at these stars too. Shion vaguely hopes it’s the latter. He traces Orion’s belt and tries to remember Nezumi’s words. What was it again? The bull and the arrows? It doesn’t matter.

Shion is tired now. It’s so hard for him to peel himself away from the sky. He’s not good at walking away.

As he closes the door to the balcony, Shion wonders if Nezumi will keep his promise. Nothing could have kept him here in No. 6, and even after so many years, even after the name is a distant memory, Shion wonders if Nezumi will ever be able to stand the pristine gardens and high, glass-walled buildings. Does it matter? Shion hasn’t felt much in a while.

_Somewhere, Nezumi is out there. He mounts his horse and fixates on the only star poking out from behind the clouds. It’s Betelgeuse. He kicks his horse and chases it._

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://skiesinlove.tumblr.com) for more quality garbage :D


End file.
